1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing crystalline particles and a method for producing a crystallographically oriented ceramic, and more specifically, it relates to a method for producing crystalline particles containing lead, the particles being used for a piezoelectric/electrostrictive body, and a method for producing a crystallographically oriented ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, regarding a method for producing a crystallographically oriented ceramic, it has been reported on a method including mixing polyhedral template particles and a raw material powder to increase the degree of orientation. For example, a method is reported in which a perovskite compound containing Bi, Na, and Ti is mechanically oriented by a shearing process such as tape casting with plate-like template crystalline particles each having an aspect ratio of 2 or more (for example, see Patent Document 1). Furthermore, it is reported that a method including forming a very thin self-supported ceramic sheet of a perovskite compound, performing firing, and performing disaggregation to form polycrystalline particles each having an aspect ratio of 2 or more in the ceramic sheet, mixing the polycrystalline particles with a raw material powder, and performing shearing step such as tape casting to mechanically orient the resulting ceramic (for example, see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-261435    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-40672